Be My Everything
by TwistedOwl
Summary: Oliver crashes a date that Felicity's on and she wants to be angry at him, but the things he starts saying to her makes it almost impossible. One-shot, rate M for smut "You're not as hard to read as you like to believe you are Mr. Queen." "If that's so true... Then how in the hell haven't you seen it yet? John caught on six months ago and you with your off the chart IQ haven't."


**Author's Note****: ****_So I was sitting in chemistry class and I really didn't feel like paying attention so I decided to write a one-shot. I've always loved the idea of Oliver ruining a date that Felicity is on so I figured that would be the theme of my one-shot... And of course I had to write some lemony goodness. I hope you guys enjoy._**

**Disclaimer****: ****_Nothing has changed, I still don't own Arrow_**

No! Absolutely not! From the bottom of her stomach no! She was not going to let that broody archer invade her thoughts for the thousandth time tonight! This was not the time nor place to keep thinking of him. Her cousin went through a lot of "work" to set up this stupid blind date and damn it she was going to enjoy it.

Nick was nothing like Oliver and she knows that is suppose to be a good thing. He was on the scrawnier side, clearly he didn't send six hours a day working out. His hands also seemed very soft because naturally he wasn't out until the wee hours of morning beating up bad guys. Nope no violence toward bad guys here. Nick is a scientist who has his doctorate in bioengineering. He graduated the top of his class at both Harvard and Yale and was indescribably handsome, so why in the name of Google couldn't she stop thinking about Oliver?

That was probably because for the last three years she has been harboring a not so secret crush on him since he walked into her office with his perfect blue eyes, dark blue sweater with a grey under shirt, bullet hole riddled laptop and of course a terrible lie that has always secretly been her favorite. But trying to get Oliver to see her as more than his assistant and personal computer geek has been next to impossible. That man is so emotionally unavailable that he is basically his own adjective. The man has had more failed relationships than a Kardashian and it's for that very reason he is so closed off.

Felicity's cousin called her yesterday afternoon to tell her about her blind date. Nothing bothered Felicity more than people meddling in her business, but she couldn't remember the last time she went on a date a single night of normalcy didn't seem unreasonable.

_After she agreed to the date for Saturday night she gave Diggle a call, "Do we have anything arrowy happening tomorrow night?"_

_"No. Mrs. Queen is getting released from Iron Heights on Tuesday and Oliver is taking a few days off to make sure everything is set up and ready for her welcome home party... Why?"_

_She squared her shoulders even though Diggle couldn't see her and said, "Well then I'm taking the night off."_

_Diggle was quiet for a moment and then said, "Are you sure you want to do that? The last time you took a night off I found you asleep at your computers in foundry and nine o'clock in the morning..."_

_"First of all, that doesn't count because I was still trying to track Oliver down. I mean I knew he went back to his island, but hacking the DoD satellites wasn't as easy as I thought is was going to be. You know that they have thirteen firewalls? Thirteen! I mean talk about para-"_

_"Felicity," Diggle interrupted._

_"Oh yeah right, back to the point. Yes I'm sure I want to take the night off. I work six days a week at Queens Consolidated and eight days a week in the foundry even though technically that is impossible, but I work enough the hours add up to another day to my weeks... So if I want to get dressed up and go on a date (blind or not even though this is going to be a blind date) I am completely in my rights to do so!"_

_She heard a little bit of laughter from Diggle's end of the line, "Okay well have fun with that. A blind date, huh?"_

_"Bye Diggle, I'll see you in a couple days," is was then that she hung up the phone._

With the short memory at its end she pulled herself from her mind and went back to her present. Her present that had a handsome bioengineer sitting right in front of her.

"Felicity are you okay? You look like you're some where else right now," Nick said.

"Um... Yeah I'm fine, I just have a few things on my mind," she said and then thought to herself, yeah it's more like someone.

Nick started asking her questions about herself. Just the basic stuff. "What's your favorite color," he asked.

"It has been pink for almost my whole life, but I have now I have taken a shine to dark green."

Nick just nodded at her, "What's your favorite movie?"

"Robin Hood, the one with Russell Crowe... But the one with Kevin Costner has Alan Rickman and I'm inclined to love anything and everything when Alan Rickman's voice is involved."

Felicity didn't miss the shock that raced across his face and then he said, "Wow, you don't hold back anything do you?"

It was then that she recognized that she just had a small rambling fit. Unlike Oliver, Nick clearly was the kind of person who would call her on things like, while Oliver just lets her finish and sometimes (but only sometimes) he gives her a smile. And when the smile was real she could see his dimples, and with the dimples came the fantasy of her kissing his dimples and then his lips and then his neck and she pulls away from him lips for a second so she can remove his shirt. She then returns to his lips while tracing his perfect body with her finger nails.

She gave her head a quick shake with the attempt to clear her mind of the images that left her aching between her thighs and her nipples erect.

It wasn't working to well and when she heard her phone ring she couldn't be more excited because it would give her something else to focus on... That was until she looked at the caller ID and saw it was the man who she was currently imagining having her pinned between his warm hard body and a cold wall.

Damn it! She thought to herself and after pressing the decline button she looked back up to Nick, "Sorry about that it was my boss."

He offered her a small smile and said, "Don't worry about it. I know how big of a pain in the ass bosses can sometimes be-" and he was silenced by her phone ringing again.

Felicity didn't look at her phone this time and just pressed the ignore button again. "Tell me about it. My boss is overly moody and sometime he can be so damn smug that I wish I could slap the look off his fa-" she was then cut off by the ringing a third time.

"Son of a bitch! I'm sorry Nick, if you could excuse me for a moment I'll go see why this ass hat keeps calling."

Nick gave her a slight nod and she stood from the table and what out side the restaurant. "This better be good Queen, what do you want?" The line was silent for what seemed forever, "If you don't say something in the next five seconds I'm hanging up."

"Turn around."

When she did she came face to face with the man who has been on her mind the whole night, "What are you doing here Oliver? Surely Diggle told you that I gave myself the night off for my date."

Oliver took a step closer to her and placed his cell phone is his pocket, "Yeah he told me. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Oliver."

"I did some checking up on this guy, Nick Murdock... The guy has two unpaid speeding ticket; both of which he was ten miles of the speed limit," Oliver said looking completely serious.

Felicity slightly laughed and then asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's reckless."

Felicity was no longer just slightly laughing she was laughing so hard tears started to roll down her cheeks, "'He's reckless' say the guy who jumps off buildings and gets into fights with twenty guys at one time. I have never known you to be funny Oliver... What a pleasant change from your normal grumpiness." It took Felicity several seconds to control her laughing and breathing. When she was finally able to regain her composure something finally stuck her as odd. "How did you even find me," she asked him and after a second she figured it out, "Seriously Oliver? You freaking bugged me?"

Oliver broke off the eye contact that they were currently have becoming very interested in the sidewalk. "I only did it for the piece mind knowing that if you need me I can protect you."

The warm feeling from her laughter was now gone and completely replaced with anger and until the day she dies she won't be able to tell you why she did what she is was about to do, but she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "I work two jobs for you. I come in sick and injured. I put up with your mood swings and your verbal lashings and not once have I asked you for anything. Then now when I actually do ask you for something you can't even pretend to try and come through for me. Un-fucking-believeable."

When Felicity turned to walk back into the restaurant she was stopped by Oliver grabbing her hand, "You're mine to protect and I would rather spend the rest of my life on the island that is literally my hell on earth than let something happen to you."

She felt her anger and annoyance instantly leave her body because she kept playing _your mine_ over and over in her head and then said, "Thank you Oliver. It means more than I can say that you're so concerned with my safety, but I'm not someone you need to burden yourself with worry for. I'm perfectly fine, I promise. You don't have to worry."

Oliver and Felicity didn't move after this, they just watched each other with her hand still safely tucked into his. She knew she should let go if his hand and get back to her date, but the idea of leaving the warmth of Oliver (even just his hand) seemed like the biggest taboo that she could ever commit.

She counted to ten in her head and then reluctantly pulled her hand from his, "I need to get back to my date now Oliver."

Over the last three years Felicity has improved on many talents and discovered a couple more. She was damn good at being undercover, she could also keep herself from being physically sick durning terrifying events like jumping out of airplanes and free falling out a window twenty floors up with nothing but Oliver's arm around her and his other hand holding on to a chain from the blinds and those were nice talents to have. Her absolute favorite talent she has acquired in the last three years was being able to read not only Oliver's perfect blue eyes, but his facial expressions and posture also.

The look in his eyes was completely new to her, they looked so incredibly pained and they were accompanied with him ever so slightly biting the inside of his cheeks. Him biting his cheeks wasn't new though, that was Oliver's way of saying without actually saying that he was holding something back.

She dropped her hands to her side still clutching her cell phone, "Say it Oliver. You're holding something back, just say it."

She could see that he was fighting a slight smile and eventually lost his own battle, "You're the only person who can do that."

"You're not as hard to read as you like to believe you are Mr. Queen."

The smile was gone now in its wake was a look of complete seriousness, "If that's so true... Then how in the hell haven't you seen it yet? John caught on six months ago and you with your off the chart IQ haven't."

Felicity felt her heart rate pick up a little bit. She has had a dream a lot like this every night since he said, "Felicity Smoak? I'm Oliver Queen." In the dream he tells her that it has actually always been her, he just didn't see it right away. He would then tell her that he loves her and then take her home to her bed and spend the rest of the night encouraging her to take The Lord's name in vein over and over again.

She presses her lips together and closes her eyes waiting to wake up. It wasn't until she felt heat rushing over her whole body that she opened her eyes and was greeted why the sight of Oliver's very firm chest and the overwhelming scent of him all around her.

She takes a moment to swallow the lump in her throat and to gain the courage the ask the question she knew she had to. "Caught on to what?"

Oliver lifted his right hand from his side and placed it by her ear and used his thumb to caress her cheek. Without even thinking she tilted her head into his hand and then turned her head and lightly kissed his palm. "I remember everything from the island; all five years. I remember the smells and the sounds and I know I will never be able to forget them, but being around you makes those memories easier to push to the back of my mind. I can't remember the rest of my life before you. Not a thing. I can't remember the name of the girl who gave me my first kiss. I can't remember all the partying I did with Tommy or the nights I spent being selfish.

"However, when you're involved I remember everything and I mean everything; from the pink shirt you wore the day we met, to the color of your shoes you were wearing when you and Diggle found me on the island. You have always had faith in me and believed that I'm a good man. If anything ever happened to you, I'm pretty sure I would lose it. You ground me to the world around me and you keep me honest. It took me a lot of time to figure this out, too damn long. You're mine to protect and no matter what happens next know that I will never not protect you, but I don't want you to be only mine to protect... I want you to be mine in every way possible. My partner, my best friend, my coworker... My everything."

Felicity took a deep breath and said, "Maybe you should take the rest of the night and really think about what it is that you're saying right now-"

"God damn it Felicity, I don't need the night! I haven't needed a night to think things over for the past ten months. I haven't needed a night since we danced together at the Christmas party and I finally stopped lying to myself and accepted the fact that I'm in love with you," he said as he slipped his free arm around her waist and pulled her right against him.

Oliver didn't give her time to respond and slammed his lips against her's. Felicity kept her eyes open for a second to see if she was going to wake up still thinking this to be a very vivid dream, but when Oliver lightly ran his tongue along the seam of her lips she gave in to herself and closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The arm that was wrapped around her waist shifted and Oliver slid his hand up the back of her shirt and rested his hand against the bare flesh of her back. The skin on skin content was to much for Felicity and she didn't even try to suppress the moan that she had to let out. Oliver growled while kissing her, not that she could hear it but she felt it.

"Oh, so um... I take it you found out why your boss kept calling you," Nick said causing Felicity to pull back from Oliver.

Felicity turned from Oliver to completely look at Nick, "Oh god, I'm uh... I'm really sorry Nick-"

Nick gave her a small smile and handed Felicity her purse. "Don't sweat it Felicity. It was very nice to meet you, but he's way to in love with you and I know when to bow out honorably. Bye Felicity," and with that he turned around and walked away.

She watched Nick climb into his car and drive away. She was than over welled with Oliver's warmth and smell again as he wrapped his arms around her midsection pulling her flush against him. She feels herself completely relax into his arms when she feels his nose and whiskers run from the bottom of her ear to the base of her neck and this felt better than she ever imagined it would. She felt a shiver run down her spine and a gathering warmth between her legs.

"I'm not sorry I interrupted your date. I know I don't deserve the right to ask you this and I should try to take this slow with you, but after ten months my patients are completely gone... Felicity please let me take you to bed?"

She felt her body completely betray her. Her legs went weak, her nipples grew tight and even more moister gathered between her legs. She wanted to say yes, to finally make three years of fantasies a reality, but she had to hesitate for a moment... In the effort to protect her heart, "Oliver, are you sure about this? If I give myself to you and you change your mind, it'll more than likely break me."

Oliver turned her around and pulled her against him, "I haven't been more sure about something for a very long time."

Before she could talk herself out of it she raised herself onto her tip toes and smashed her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms even tighter and lifted her off her feet by a couple inches. She was almost drunk off him; his taste, his smell, his heart pounding against her chest... It was almost too much for her all at once. She pulled away from him and he placed her back on the ground. She offered him a slight smile and then grabbed his hand a pulled him toward her red Mini Cooper. He then took the keys from her hand and opened the passenger side door and she climbed in. He then rounded the car and climbed into the driver side.

The car ride was comfortably silent and Oliver refused to let go of Felicity's hand after he grabbed it when he pulled away from the curb. Oliver only released her hand after he pulled into her parking spot outside her apartment complex. He jumped from the car and lightly jogged around the back to get to her door in time before she could open it.

"How do you know which spot is mine and where I live? You haven't been here before."

Oliver grabbed her hand again and lead her toward the entrance to her apartment building, "Actually, I'm here a few times a week every week... for over a year."

"Why?"

He looks down at her hand in his and runs his thumb over her knuckles, "I just have to make sure you're ok... That you're safe. I wouldn't stay long I swear and I wasn't spying. When I'm checking on you I would climb your fire escape and check on you and after I felt you were safe I would leave."

"I knew I felt like so done was watching me," Felicity responded pushing the button for the elevator.

Oliver lightly growled, "If you felt that way why didn't you tell me? What if it wasn't me and it was somebody else? You have to be more careful, I'm serious Felicity."

The elevator arrived and when the doors opened she pulled him inside with her and pushed the button for floor six. She lifted herself to his level again and gave him a soft kiss, "Calm down alpha male. If it'll make you feel better I'll make sure to take better precautions so that you know I'm safe. Okay?"

"I'm never going to not worry about you and your safety. I waited to long for you to be mine and now that I have you nothing is going to happen to you."

She just looked at him with her big blue-grey eyes and he pulled her against him and claimed her lips as his own again. She distantly heard the dingle of the elevator when it stopped in her floor. She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't loosen his grip on her and picked her up and carried her down the hall toward her front door. When they were finally outside the door Oliver finally released his tight grip on her and she turned from him toward the door with her keys to unlock the door.

Unlocking the door was anything but a simple task. Oliver has his hands resting on her hips applying an indescribably erotic amount of pressure that hurt in the most incredible way. She could feel him run his nose along the back of her neck taking deep breath after deep breath, but what pulled a moan from her was the feeling of his whiskers scraping along her skin mingling if the hot breaths he was releasing right against her skin.

Oliver removed one of his hands from her hip and moved them to assist her hand with unlocking the door because somewhere in the last ten seconds Felicity quick trying and pressed herself back so she rested right against him. She heard the groan in his chest, but what had her attention was the impressively large and incredibly hard appendage that was all of Oliver... A complete unspoken testate to how much he wanted her.

The door finally opened and Oliver pushed her inside, closing the door behind them. Once the door was closed, Oliver reached over to the lock and then pressed Felicity against the door so that her head rested against the wood.

She didn't struggle or even try to move she just moaned again and then she heard Oliver say, "Judging from some of the things you have said to me in the past you have thought about this before. Probably almost as much as I have. I've thought about placing you on your desk and striving to break it. I've thought about sparing with you and pinning you underneath me, leaving you completely at my mercy."

A shutter ran down Felicity's spine and then Oliver turned her around placing a searing kiss on her lips. She dropped everything she was carrying and wrapped both arms around his neck doing everything in her power to pull him closer. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and then very carefully laid her on her bed. He climbed over her and ran his hand up her body and into her shirt.

She pressed her body into his hand at the same moment she pulled at the bottom of his shirt until it raised up his body and over his head. She threw it to the floor and carefully racked her nails down his back. She didn't miss the groan in the back of his throat. She then removed her hands from his back and started to work on the buttons of her shirt.

Oliver raised himself to his knees and using both hands ripped her shirt open and then placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't take your hands off of my skin. I have wanted this for almost a year and I need you to keep touching me, to feel your skin on mine."

Felicity tried, she really tired to reply to him, but the only thing she could do was moan, "Please for the love of everything good... Please tell me that you already have some sort of precaution. I desperately want to feel you from the inside."

She just nodded and pulled him against him again kissing him again. While running her nails along Oliver's arms he pulled the cups of her bra down bring her breast to view. He removed his lips from hers and his lips then started a descent down her body. He first kissed down to her chin then along her jaw line toward her ear. He then trailed his lips down her neck lightly scraping his teeth against her skin causing a shiver through out her body.

When his lips finally attached to one of her breast every nerve ending was on fire. The sensations that he was giving her body was so much better than she could have assumed it would be. His mouth alternated from one breast to the other. He would trace her nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth while rolling the other between his perfectly callous fingers.

His whole body moved down hers. He slowly pulled her skirt and underwear down her legs. When they were completely off her body, Oliver ran his hands back up her legs slowly enjoying every inch of her soft skin lovely the difficulty she was obviously having sitting still.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was her light moans and his deep breathing. The combinations of sounds were interrupted be Felicity, "Oliver... Please? Oh god please Oliver."

He responded with a slight chuckle, "We'll get there, we will get there very soon. I just want to take a moment to truly worship your body the way I have been wanting to do for quite a while."

The next sound she made was both out of arousal and frustration. Again he chucked at her, and then rose over her again and kissed her. Her nails were digging into his skin causing him to growl at the same time slipping a finger inside of her. Her back arched off the bed and tightened her grip on his shoulders.

She lost herself in the feel of him, pushing her herself against his fingers to feel him deeper. When he added a second finger to her her also used his thumb and pressed his thumb against her clit and she fell into an enjoyable oblivion, milking his digits while pressing herself harder into his hand trying to make the bliss last even a second longer. The groan that Oliver let out only added to Felicity's arousal and when he withdrew his fingers from her she made a sound to protest.

Along with a sound of satisfaction, she heard the telling sound of the belt Oliver was wearing being undone followed with the sound of a zipper. Everything inside Felicity was so hyper aware of everything that was Oliver; his fast breathing, his uniquely amazing smell, the warmth of his touch, the feel of his rapid heartbeat in his chest as he crawled up her body.

She could feel his length against his thigh and before she could shift her body to get him closer to being inside her Oliver asked, "Are you sure about this Felicity? After this, everything is going to be different."

She started squirming under him, "I'm so sure that this is what I want Oliver. I have wanted this for a long time."

He dropped his head into the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder and said some thing that sounded a lot like, "Oh thank god."

He shifted himself on top of her and slowly slid himself inside where they both wanted him to be. The fantasies that Felicity has had continuously played in her head were not nearly this good. He started slowly working himself in and out of her enjoying all the sounds she was making. She used her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

Oliver let out a groan that was so deep she could feel it in her core, "Oh fuck Felicity. So tight. So warm. So wet... And all mine."

"Oh god. Please don't stop Oliver. I'm so close," she begged.

"Tell me you're mine and I promise I won't stop. Tell. Me. You're. Mine," he demanded with a thrust for each word.

"Aw! Yes! I'm yours... Completely yours! You're mine too! Harder, please harder."

"Fuck! I am yours," he replied picking up speed resulting in Felicity's sounds growing louder.

She worked really hard with him, working her hips to push against him taking him as deep as he could get. Every time they thrust against each other she felt him stroked any amazing place on the inside of her. Her moans grew to be more frantic and when Oliver slid his hand down her body and started rubbing the nub of nerves placed right above where they were joined. He then sealed his lips onto hers and then took her bottom lip between his teeth.

Her body began to tense up and with one final thrust she became completely undone. Her back arched off the bed and dug her nails into his back calling his name. He slowed his movements but continued to work himself in and out of her, determined to extend her orgasm for as long as possible. He wasn't able to hold on for much longer and with one final push he let himself go inside of her. The spreading warmth he deposited into her caused another orgasm right on top of the other one.

After several seconds they both caught their breaths and then smile at each other. "Please don't leave and stay for the night," Felicity requested.

Oliver looked her in eyes, "I'm not going any where and didn't plan on it."

He leaned down and kissed her. He then rolled off from top of her to her side and pulled her close. She tucked her face into his neck taking a deep breath enjoying that he was really in her bed with her. "Um, Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

She felt sleep getting ready to take her. She then placed a soft kiss one the almost invisible scar that brought them together then whispered, "I love you too." Right before she fell into wonderful dreams she felt him pull her even tighter against home if that was even possible and pressed a kiss into her hair and take in her scent one last time.


End file.
